


❝ Don't forget who is in charge, darling. ❞

by euunbi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: -ish?, Fluff, M/M, Short, Spicy, a bit - Freeform, donghyuck is cocky, like always, mark calls donghyuck darling, teen and up because of a bit spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euunbi/pseuds/euunbi
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark always met, not on purpose. But the younger always takes his chance to tease the older.But what if the older hasenough?





	❝ Don't forget who is in charge, darling. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! ♡ 
> 
> it's kinda short and stupid but i had an idea, so this happened!! and reminder; english is not my first language, mistakes can happen. - so don't judge me!

'' Oh, do we meet each other again? Are you my stalker? ''

He knew that voice, _too good_ \- the soft honey voice that always drove him crazy. Mark was not in the mood for it, not for _him_. The elder was supposed to look for a man to track down, but someone else was faster than him. So today he would go home with nothing. Yeah, his job sucks sometimes. 

'' What do you want? '', murmered the older one, already tired. He looked at the window to see a figure behind him: Donghyuck. His silver hair was messy, his white shirt sloppily tucked into his black _tight_ pants, and his black gloves still on. A small touch of his make-up was also visible, he looked so stunning - Mark _hated_ it.

'' Nothing, just wanted to look after you and see how you're doing. '', the younger came closer, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Grinning, he breathed against the milky skin. Mark knew it was Donghyuck. He killed _his_ target. '' It was you? '', the older tore himself from the grip and turned to see the other. Oh god, he _hated_ his dreamy smirk so much. The younger just shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing special. But he knew Mark was seething with anger. Donghyuck had known Mark for a while now and he was just an open book to him. He knew every flaw, but also every strength. He knew how to play with _him_.

''Are you kidding me, Donghyuck? It was my target, not yours! Why did you do tha─'', ''Because I wanted to.'' - Oh boy, Mark was angry. But that was Donghyuck's aim. Whenever they meet, he tries everything to make Mark lose his composure - but mostly it was pointless.   
However, he had never stolen one of his victims, so this situation was new. New for Mark and new for Donghyuck. But what he did not know that Mark knew it too. Mark knew that Donghyuck only wanted to challenge him, which is why he never reacted. And now he wouldn't do it as well. 

A loud sigh sounded in the quiet corridor, Mark tried his best not to react. While Donghyuck was getting ready for his rage. But nothing happened, instead, the older man just shook his head and ran his hand through his blond hair. ''Next time you shouldn't do that, alright? I earn money with killing, Dongh─'', ''I don't care, Canada.'', His voice rose, still challenging the other but that did not happen, instead the younger was pressed against the fancy cold wall - a surprised sound left his lips. While the elder pressed himself against the silver haired boy and ran his hands over his waist, his lips pressed against the neck of the other, before a grin formed on his lips.

'' You know, Darling, it's not very nice of you. You should know that sharing is caring, darling. '', Mark purred into his ear before he gently bites in his earlobe down, nibbled on it. A soft moan left Donghyuck's lips, earning the sound Mark _wanted_ to hear. It's so pretty, a real pleasure in his ears. But Donghyuck could not answer, his lips kissed his neck -  
 _slowly_ , and it drove him crazy. He wanted more, he wanted Mark. However, Mark stopped and looked at the younger, how he bit his lower lip and tried to keep still. Mark loved it more than anything, but he wanted to win this time - just this one time. His lips approached those of young one, yet he did not kiss him. Instead he whispered raspy against them.

'' Don't forget who is in charge, _darling_. '', With that the blond hair man left the other, he headed for the elevators before pushing a button, so the gold-colored doors would close. Maybe he didn't got any money for today but he got something what is better than anything. An _flustered_ Donghyuck.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome!!! < 3


End file.
